Homestar Runner
Homestar Runner (middle name being Michael and/or Hal) is the star of his namesake website. He is mainly colored white, with black comma-shaped eyes and a prominent underbite. Usually, he wears a red shirt with a white star and a blue beanie with a red brim and a white spinner. His legs are quite long in relation to the rest of his body. Though he lacks a visible pair of arms, he is still able to function as though he has them, being able to carry and throw things and even type proficiently. It's generally accepted that either he does have arms, but for reasons that are never explained, they are invisible, or that he has limited telekinetic powers. According to the toon Marshmallow's Last Stand, he weighs about one hundred pounds. The subject of jokes and the recipient of nicknames, Homestar is an earnest character with a pure heart and nothing but love for the rest of mankind. Unfortunately, his absolute cluelessness and clumsiness keep him from realizing his full potential. As Strong Bad stated in TrogdorCon '97, he has an "unbelievably loose grasp on the world around him". He's not completely stupid (he once correctly stated Coulomb's law, albeit after being asked what two plus two is) and has proven to be remarkably clever in the past, though such occurrences are few and far between. He and most of the other residents of Free Country, USA speak English, but as seen in his welcome speech to homestarrunner.com, he is also able to speak Spanish, though it is unknown exactly how much. He frequently uses two-syllable exclamations, like "Hi-Ya!", "Highball!", and "Ahct-poo!". Also, Homestar has the strange habit of flicking his head in the opposite direction while talking. Homestar is the star athlete on an unspecified sports team led by Coach Z and keeps it that way via vigorous workouts, as revealed in the Strong Bad Email dullard. He is also the colonel (which is always pronounced phonetically) of the Homestarmy and the supreme overlord of Broternal Order of Different Helmets in Ever and More!. His best friend remains Pom Pom. He has some speech impediments (as he says, he has "twouble with his aw's"), and appears to have short-term memory problems, as he frequently forgets things he has just done or said (for examples, see the 12th Answering Machine or Homestar Presents: Presents). Homestar has also shown an incredible ability to sleep, which has been known to get him into trouble. The most extreme example of this oversleeping is the toon Weclome Back, where he slept through June, and possibly the better half of May as well. He also tends to "borrow" things from (and return things to) Strong Bad, for example, Strong Bad's fondue pot. Although he is often the target of pranks by Strong Bad, Homestar believes that he is friends with the "wrestleman" and tries to win his favor, often with bad results that Homestar completely misunderstands. Occasionally, he and Strong Bad will be on pleasant terms, usually participating together in a Strong Bad Email or watching TV at Homestar's house. As a whole, Homestar seems to be too dim to realize when people are being mean to him, or when he's being mean to other people. He often unintentionally insults his friends or steps on their feelings and is unable to understand their resulting feelings of anger. Another quirk of Homestar's is his ability to be easily outsmarted at his own game, but still be completely oblivious and even happy. As Strong Bad put it in secret recipes, "It's like, even when we win, he wins." It should also be noted that Homestar's psychology may account for his sleepwalking behavior, as exhibited in the Strong Bad Email nightlife. Homestar has behaved indignantly at various times, often due to discussions of tender subjects, misunderstanding the topic at-hand or his general ignorance of the present situation. While in this state he acts single-mindedly, and in extreme instances violently. This side of his character, not often shown on the website, is often followed by his coming down into an upset and exhausted state, such as in Happy Fireworks, when he refuses to acknowledge Marzipan's absence, or in long pants, when he adamantly rejects the suggestion that he doesn't wear long pants. In email thunder, he claims that on this occasion he had accidentally taken some of Strong Sad's pills. At present, Homestar works on the help desk at an unnamed tech company with Strong Bad and The Cheat, but has frequently dabbled in the entertainment industry. He made several commercials for Fluffy Puff Marshmallows along with the product's mascot, Marshie. He was paid for his work in the commercials with a lifetime supply of "Red Flavored Fluffy Puff Translucent Dessert Related Substance". He is also the host of an obscure talk/game show named "The Show", has co-starred in at least one Dangeresque movie, has sung several hit singles such as "Everybody Knows It", "Bad Jokes" and other jams with They Might Be Giants, has revealed that he is considering a career in male modeling, and also has guest starred in an episode of Caleb Rentpayer (in which he shot Caleb). He enjoys running, breaking into Strong Bad's house, singing, and finding the perfect Decemberween present. He also seems to really like bread, as seen in origins and disconnected. Other favored foods are marshmallows, Bronco Trolleys, melonade, and supposedly Hot Pockets, according to the email dullard. His most prized possession is his propeller-cap and its "buzzer". He might be a fan of the NHL's Boston Bruins, as he is seen wearing a Bruins shirt in Superbowl Dealie. He, Coach Z, Bubs, and Pom Pom, appear to be the current law enforcement in Free Country, USA, as seen in Strong Bad is in Jail Cartoon and road trip. The King of Town calls upon his and Pom Pom's assistance in The King of Town DVD, suggesting higher authority and/or credibility. However, he is also seen as a thief in candy product, stealing a pair of half-eaten "choco-pants". In the October 2007 special Jibblies 2, he saves his friends by agreeing to stay inside the Horrible Painting for "eternity". Category:Characters